Talk:Druella/@comment-104.234.246.194-20160628001353/@comment-26419174-20160707211205
@Taunt: Well, you have to keep in mind that green DR's may be indistinguishable for normal folk, priests, heroes and wizards all would be able to detect DE in the surroundings and thus be alerted to the nature of the DR. Now, it is not completely impossible for the DR to spread in undetected but it is extremely unlikely, given that the spread is slow and mana corruption means that there will be lots of new mamono needing husbands and thus causing a spike in the number of monster attacks. Throw in stuff like tax collectors, patrols, wandering adventures etc all having a chance to find out(by seeing the monsters, if not the DE itself) and the chance is ridiculously small. And even then, the leaders are likely to be able to detect DE or have someone capable in their retinue. On the new option you brought up, it appears to me that I did cover it already. It is basically the same thing kunoichi does. Make the state abandon the order one person at a time, slowly and gently. The thing is, the country is still lost to the order, which aligns with the main gust of my argument. On hostile takeover, I see, no disagreement from me there. Now, if you look back at my post, I did add that I was commenting on the parts of your post addressed to Aro. That is why the object of discussion was so different. And now I am going to do so again. :-) So to the part addressed to Aro: "The Order managed to breach Royal Makai several times. The pressure must be quite heavy on monster forces." I don't think so. Why? One word: logistics. A medieval army tended to have huge baggage trains and thus be very slow on marsh. The order army invading a DR will have an even larger baggage train, because they would not be able to forage for food of even drinking water inside the realm, not without exposing their troops to even higher amount of DE. And that is really bad, as it make the troops weaker at first and much more likely to desert later. As such, their progress toward the capital will be VERY slow, hampered by the baggage train, the DE effects(from the air) and constant threat of raiding bachelorettes and husband hunters. And assuming the army even gets to the capital (or indded any fortified place, like as castle), then what? There were 2 options in the medieval time: the siege and the assault. The former is pointless. Most of the enemies can't starve, those who can only need to snatch a trooper to avoid it, and the portals mean that even the isolation can not be complete. The Orders own troops on the other hand will grow weaker/less reliable with every breath they take. The assault, meanwhile, would mean that human soldiers would have to fight under conditions which strip them of numbers and discipline, their only advantages. Heroes would help, but those are rare and aren't bringing their A game either. So in the end, the chances of success are small even against a lesser settlement. The capital, protected by the DL's finest? No bloody chance. "Why are you assuming Lescatie would never get their independence just because Druella hasn't hold an mayoral election for being in the middle of a war?" I did ask you to read that last sentence in a book, didn't I? Looks like you've forgotten so let me quote it for you :-P. Other than that, there is only the good old can, and I am not opening it either. I did state my position on it earlier in the discussion anyway. P.S. I had to reread the articles on monstersation while hunting for the links, and... Wow. I don't know is it the translation or what, but I understand perfectly why Aro looks at it the way he does. The FAQ really looks bad by comparison.